lefteris_kaliamboswikiaorg-20200214-history
SIMPLE QUARK BINDING
By Prof. L. Kaliambos (Natural Philosopher in New Energy) April 29, 2016 After the discovery of charged quarks by Gell-Mann and Zweig I published my paper "Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism" (2003) by analysing the magnetic moments in nucleons which led to my discovery of considerable charge distributions in nucleons due to 9 extra charged quarks in proton and to 12 extra charged quarks in neutron. That is in the simple structure of He-4 the nuclear structure is due to the proton-neutron attraction,which is stronger that the proton-proton repulsion and the neutron-neutron repulsion. For understanding better the strong electromagnetic force in the nuclear structure you can see my discovery of the new structure of protons and neutrons given by proton = + 5d + 4u = 288 quarks = mass of 1836.15 electrons neutron = + 4u + 8d = 288 quarks = mass of 1838,68 electrons Today it is well known that the discovery of up and down quarks by Gell-Mann (1964) could satisfy the charge +e of proton and the zero charge of neutron. For example the up quark (u) has a charge of +2e/3, while the down quark (d) has a charge of -e/3. On this basis the proton of charge +e was assumed to consist of (uud) quarks ( +4e/3 -e/3 = +3e/3 = +e), while the neutron of zero charge was assumed to consist of (dud) quarks ( -e/3 +2e/3 -e/3 = 0).The quark model thus provided an assumed rational basis for the structure of nucleons. However, that is only part of the story. The proof of the pudding is in the eating, and the merit of a new theory rests on its ability not only to explain old data but to predict new observations. For example the intrinsic magnetic moment of the proton is μ = 2.793. Since the spinning proton behaves like a spinning oblate spheroid a careful analysis reveals that a negative charge of -5e/3 = 5d is at the center and a positive charge of +8e/3 = 4u is along the periphery. Though neutron was assumed to have no charge, the neutron does have a magnetic moment μ = -1.913. It may seem strange that a spinning uncharged object has a magnetic moment. We should bear in mind, however, that in fundamental physics the absence of charge means only that the integral of the charge distribution vanishes. For example, the spinning neutron which behaves like a spinning oblate spheroid curries a positive charge +8e/3 = 4u at its center and an equal negative charge -8e/3 = 8d exisiting along the periphery. Moreover under the applications of the well-established electromagnetic laws, such considerable charge distributions are able to give not only the very strong nuclear force but also to the structure of protons and neutrons. Whereas the wrong nuclear theories and models, so far, could not lead to the correct nuclear structure. For example according to the theory of the Quantum chromodynamics (1973) the nuclear force should be due to the fallacious massless gluons, which cannot exist, because energy does not turn to mass. On the basis of these new structures and since the mass of the up quark is u = 2.4 MeV/c2 and the mass of the down quark is d = 3.69 MeV/c2 we get the mass of the proton proton mass = 938.28 MeV/c2 Note that the proton mass is less than the neutron mass ( n = 939.57 MeV/c2 ), because the stable proton has one more very stable (dud) than the neutron of the extra unstable (ddd). That is (ddd) - (dud) = d-u = 3.69 - 2.4 = 1.29 MeV/c2 or n - p = 939.57 - 938.28 = 1.29 MeV/c2 Such a difference of mass and energy is responsible for the decay of neutron into a stable proton. Whereas in the nuclear binding of He3 with a binding energy -E(He3) = -7.71 MeV the neutron cannot decay because it forms two bonds per neutron. The first radial bond of -E(p1n1)-1.3 MeV is along the radial direction, while the very strong bond of -E(n1p2) = -7.277 is along the spin axis. Note that the p1p2 repulsion gives a repulsive energy of +E(p1p2) = +0.867. ( See my “SIMPLE NUCLEAR STRUCTURE”). Under this condition and using the following diagram of the He3 structure we write ' p2(-1/2)' ' p1(+1/2)…n1(+1/2)' That is -E(H3) = -1.3 - 7.277 + 0.867 = - 7.71MeV Here we see that the -E(n1p2) = -7.277 MeV is very strong because along the spin axis the distance z between the spinning oblate spheroids n1 and p1 is very small. In the same way since the quarks up and down have the same spin as the nucleons we conclude that the very stable structure of (dud) could satisfy the following diagram ' d(-1/2)' ' d(+1/2)…u(+1/2) ' Thus in case in which the spinning quarks behave like oblate spheroids approaching the spinning disks the binding energy along the spin axis will be very strong. For example for an axial separation r = 1/1020 m or r = 1/105 fm, using the simple binding energy of the Coulomb law we may write -Ez = -Kud/r = - 9x109(+2e/3)(-e/3)(1/r) Then the binding energy in terms of eV can be written as 109(2x1.6x10-19)(1020) = 3.2x1010 eV = 32000 MeV In this enormous electrical binding energy we should add also the energy of the magnetic attraction which is always stronger than the electric force, because the peripheral velocity of the spinning quarks is faster than the speed of light (See my “FASTER THAN LIGHT”). That is, the total electromagnetic binding energy of (dud) in proton (electric and magnetic attraction) should be stronger than the magnetic binding energy of the extra (ddd) structure in neutron. (Magnetic attraction of oriented spins of ddd is stronger than the electric repulsion, because the peripheral velocities are faster than the speed of light) . In such a structure the identical spinning particles of the same charge (-e/3) give always a repulsive electric energy but the magnetic binding energy of particles is stronger than the electric repulsion because of the orientation of spins. Note that during the big bang such schemes like the (ddd) could not exist because the very high temperature led to the non orientation of spins. At that time known as Planck epoch only the electric attractions of the (dud) schemes were the dominant forces for the structure of the first quark triads. (See my “OUR EARLY UNIVERSE ”). According to the well-established electromagnetic laws the magnetic forces depend on the orientation of spins, which at high energies were not oriented giving zero magnetic attraction (Fm = 0). While the electric force (Fe) of short range (at very small distances) and the gravitational force (Fg ) of long range were dominant under the non oriented spins. Note that this very early period ends at a critical energy changing the quantum dynamics of non oriented spins into the dynamics of partially oriented spins which gives magnetic attraction smaller than the electric force (Fme). This situation led to the formation of the quark soup at the beginning of the early universe. However under the fallacious theories of strong and weak interactions it was convenient to divide this very early period into three epochs based not on natural laws but on the math of three basic false concepts. For example the first 'Planck epoch '(0- 1/1043 sec) was based on the theory of everything developed by Michio Kaku, who tried to unify the gravity (Fg) and the electromagnetism (Fem) with the false forces of the so-called weak and strong interactions. Note that the wrong weak force (see my "REVIEW OF WEAK FORCE") was developed by Weinberg (1967) and the false strong force (see my "REVIEW OF STRONG FORCE") was developed by Gell-Mann (1973). Especially Michio Kaku assumed that small vibrating strings serve us the building blocks of all matter, and that their vibrations create the so-called weak and strong forces which should be unified with the real forces Fem and Fg. In fact, I discovered that the correct strong and weak interactions are due to the fundamental laws of electromagnetism giving electric and magnetic forces of short range like the dipole-dipole interactions. I discovered also that gravity and electromagnetism are unified when photons interact electromagnetically with a charged particle and when gravity is parallel to the velocity c of photons, no matter what is the energy of photons. (See my “DISCOVERY OF UNIFIED FORCES ”). Category:Fundamental physics concepts